smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville: The El Crisis
This series takes place sometime after Kinder Justice. Sworn into the team, Superboy has become the established leader of the Young Titans. The Justice League starts seeing growth and maturity in the team, and they finally start sending them on actual missions, some being easy and others not so much... In this story, Alien technology is activated, opposite worlds clash, and more villains arise... A Kryptonian organism is being created under the Gemini Project...Superboy-Prime. Related series *Smallville: Kinder Justice series *Smallville: New Age Characters The Justice League: *Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El *Bruce Wayne/Batman *John Smith/Red Tornado *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Bart Allen/The Flash *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Zatanna Zatara The Legion: *Kara Kent/Supergirl *Rokk Krinn *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad *Imra Ardeen *Brainiac 5 The Young Titans: *Conner Kent/Superboy *Aqualad *Miss Martian *Robin *Speedy *Kid Flash Other: *Jor-El *Streak *Young Terry McGinnis *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Booster Gold *Wally West Villains: *Superboy-Prime *Darkseid *FireFly *Professor Zoom *Bizarro (of Earth-2) *The Scarecrow *General Zod *Black Adam *Psimon *Starro *The Preserver *Killer Croc *King Cobra *Zander The Brotherhood: *Cinderblock *Mammoth *Clayface *Bane *Lock-Up The Legion of Doom: *Lex Luthor/Brainiac (of Earth-2) infusion *Toyman *The Joker *Dark Archer *Grundy *Captain Cold *Metallo 'Episodes' 'Part 1' Episode 1 "Leader": Conner has become the Young Titan's new leader, taking the position Aqualad once had, but finds out the position isn't as easy as he had anticipated. Cautious for the League, Superman starts to disagree with Batman's almost crude tactics. With Toyman incarcerated, his Legion of Doom team stays hidden, till they can find a suitable leader. All the while, Lex tries to assassinate the President. General Zod finds his way back to Earth... Episode 2 "Gemini": A Superman-Clone survived the explosion, while the others were destroyed. Lex/Brainiac manipulates Psimon into taking over Conner's mind, he does, and things go terribly wrong. Unfortunately, remnants of Starro are found, and the Preserver returns. Episode 3 "Fugitive": Conner still under the Star's control. A lot of the recently-captured villains escape. Robin gets captured by an expert marksman, a guy who is way out of his league. Episode 4 "Crest": Conner is free of Starro's control. Finally learning what it really means to bear the "\S/" shield, Conner is sent on a mission by Jor-El. Metallo is back and so is the...rest of the Legion of Doom. If things aren't already bad enough, Superman's opposite, Bizarro of Earth-2, returns. The Batman's son, Terry, takes up a mantle. Episode 5 "Monstrosity": The Superman-Clone made by Lex is maturing, and is adapting to his powers rapidly. The Brotherhood returns. Conner come face-to-face with the Clone, and learns something important. Episode 6 "Advantage": Things aren't looking good for Gotham. Meanwhile, Bruce is working on a new suit design, one more proficient than his first. A new techy-sovie named Firefly, appears and knows the weaknesses of all the heroes. Right now, the Brotherhood have the upperhand. Some dude dressed in a viper costume comes around the bend, looking for the Bat. Episode 7 "Safari": A man named Waylon Jones is a reptilian-like beast, and steals a Zoo's reptiles and releases them back into the wild. A Splicer named King Cobra, goes to Arkham Asylum and releases its two most dangerous inmates, the Scarecrow and the Joker. A villain wanna-be Zander, appears. Episode 8 "Rift": The Superman-Clone now holds the Mirror Box. He uses it and sends the Justice League and Young Titans to another universe, the Marvel world. There appears to be no way back... Dr. Emil Hamilton meets Artificial Entity Jor-El for the very first time. The Superman-Clones allies himself with Earth-2's Bizarro. Episode 9 "Anchor": Aqualad goes back to Atlantis and learns a terrible truth about his true father. Parasite Starro heads to the Sea, looking for a strong host to possess. The Superman-Clone comes to realize that he is unaffected by Kryptonite. Episode 10 "Pinnacle": Superboy goes through vigorous training under Jor-El. Meanwhile, the Superman-Clone dons a suit and tries to establish himself as "Superboy-Prime". Fully Kryptonian and free from Project Gemini, Prime seeks the team of Young Titans. Just from being in Marvel world for a day, the Young Titans have learned a lot from the Avengers, about responsibility and code-of-conduct. The Lex/Brainiac infusion is increasing in power exponentially. 'Part 2' Episode 11 "Capacity": A boy named Billy Batson, gets confronted by the ancient wizard, Shazam. By speaking "SHAZAM", he gains extraordinary abilities. Learning he has limits, Conner starts feeling jealous of Clark, because of his powers. Black Adam challenges Superman to a battle, and they fight. But Adam gains the upperhand he uses magic. Unlike before in their last encounter, the Superboy/Cyborg team-up works, and they're able to defeat the Brotherhood. Conner, feeling lost, turns from the Titans. Episode 12 "Ariel": Conner's adventures and Jor-El's trials, have strengthened him. A new ability manifests itself in him, one of the hardest abilities to handle. And Conner must compensate and control it, without exposing his secret identity. General Zod reveals himself to Kal-El, and things don't go over too well. Episode 13 "Algorithm": Lex/Brainiac now one, are immensely powerful. Having terrifying plans for for the Superboy-less Titans, the Brain I'nter'A'ctive '''C'onstruct strikes, prompting the League to step in. Metallo now seriously upgraded, poses more of a threat than ever before. '''Episode 14 "Outcast": Conner strays further from the Titans, while the team takes a major hit. Search-parties are sent out looking form him. Conner is later confronted by none other than...Superboy-Prime, who's way stronger than before. Prime uses his newly-developed Chill breath on Conner, freezing him for a while. Episode 15 "Conflict": Evil forces from around the world threaten the heroes. Allied together, Prime and Bizarro cause problems. A raging darkness resurfaces itself from Conner due to Black kryptonite... It's Alexander, and he's on the hunt for Superman. With the Brotherhood defeated, the Titans are much closer to winning...maybe. The confrontation between Superboy and Prime is at hand. 'Part 3' Episode 16 "Infantry": Imperiex has been thwarted, and rid of his power. Darkseid now opposes The Legion. Manipulating the technological-advanced soldiers of Imperiex, Darkseid puts them under his command. Back in the 22nd century, Bizarro is amassing a team of superpowerd, godly individuals. Episode 17 "Assault": With his parademons and tech-soldiers, Darkseid stages an attack on The Legion's HQ. All the while, more and more (qualified) villains are being recruited to Bizarro's muscle team. Episode 18 "Salvage": Thanks to Toyman, Metallo is given even more enhancements, making him even more a danger to Kryptonians than he was before. Darkseid plots to get his hands on a Legion ring, which would allow him access to easy time-travel. Realizing this, Booster Gold tries to oppose Darkseid, but it doesn't go over too well... Episode 19 "Friction": Speedsters are crawling all over the place, from Metropolis all the way to Gotham. Darkseid makes Professor Zoom a proposal: if he helps in Darkseid's mission to beat The Legion, then he will give him the coordinates to the Cosmic Treadmill, a powerful device that allows the user to travel anywhere in time. Spoiled with vengeance, Captain Cold tries desperately to relieve the world of all the Flashes, even villain Zoom... Episode 20 "Doppelganger": People are not always what they seem... their doppelgangers are here. Freed by Black kryptonite, Alexander Luthor returns for some fun... Conner must confront his darker side. His army prepped for battle, Bizarro leads his team to Metropolis. Clark gets whispers of Darkseid's presence. Batman makes an astonishing discovery. Episode 21 "Representative": Conner is once again a Titan, but getting back the trust of his team won't be easy. He tries to stand for something more than he did before... Good and evil clashes, resulting in catastrophe. Darkseid has defeated The Legion, and now represents the leader of the 31st century. Kara makes her way back to Earth to warn the League. Episode 22 "Amphetamine": Achieved the Treadmill from Darkseid, Zoom uses its power. Needing to replenish his strength, Bane searches for more Venom, a product that act as an adrenaline boost. Clark is turned into Kal by Red K, and the League has trouble controlling him. Episode 23 "Potential": Kal reaches unspeakable power. Using the Cosmic Treadmill, Professor Zoom reaches a higher potential. The Titans are beginning to trust Conner again. With Darkseid controlling the future, and Kara's absence, The Legion have no choice but to obey his every whim. Episode 24 "Dictatorship": Clark is still under the control of Red kryptonite. Kal views himself as Earth's King, and thinks everyone should bow down before him. Darksied rules the 31st with the hand of a dictator. Conner tries to stop Kal but is unsuccessful. Episode 25 "Consequence": Conner is badly injured in a fight with Kal, prompting the League to to take drastic measures. Jor-El agrees to help but at a price. Chloe is seen for the first time in a long time. Episode 26 "Renewal": With no alternative, Jor-El prepares to intervene, when out of nowhere, Chloe appears and counters the Red K with a Green K rock. Meanwhile, the League is in critical condition. Clark must face the repercussions of his actions. Category:Blog posts